Embodiments disclosed in the present invention relate generally to electrical technology, and more specifically to a circuit detection device which integrates fault reporting of a plurality of devices connected in a daisy chain arrangement.
In many light applications, it is desirable to have a sequencing system using light emitting diodes (LEDs), whereby a combination of integrated circuits (ICs) are often connected in a daisy chain arrangement or serial arrangement, with signals from one output of an IC connecting to an input of a subsequent IC to turn on a particular LED load. This arrangement, however, does not provide detection of connectivity issues and a mechanism to relay a connection issue to a control unit. Since each LED load is part of a total system of lighting, any LED open load causes system degradation. In order to avoid system degradation due to an open load condition, all LEDs in the system must be turned off. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have LED sequencing drivers that incorporate an open circuit detection and reporting system.